One Day
by Vaneria Potter
Summary: Will’s Point Of View. The ten years have passed. Will has returned. What will happen now? Companion piece to A Weather Eye On The Horizon and Ten Years…


_Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Pirates of the __Caribbean__? I didn't think so. Consider it disclaimed.  
__Summary: Will's Point Of View. The ten years have passed. Will has returned. What will happen now? Companion piece to **A Weather Eye On The Horizon** and **Ten Years…  
**__**  
**__A/N: I am a steadfast Will/Elizabeth shipper, and there is no way to change that. Seriously, does the fact that Jack Sparrow gets slapped by nearly every woman he comes across say NOTHING about his Commitment issues? What about his complete devotion to the **Black Pearl**? The way that Will is ready to die or sail to the world's end for __Elizabeth__? How __Elizabeth__ is willing to go to such extreme lengths for Will (Marry Norrington, threaten to shoot Lord Beckett, etc.)? OK, mini-rant done with, onto the fic._

**

* * *

**

I pull my boat up onto the sand as I see Elizabeth running down to the beach, as though her feet have been given wings.

I stand up as she nearly flies around the corner onto the beach, crying out my name.

My face breaks into a smile to match her own and I run toward her, both of us laughing and crying at once, lifting her into the air and spinning her around, then drawing Elizabeth down to kiss her with all the love and longing of ten years apart.

We finally break apart in time to hear the sound of smaller feet running toward us.

A boy of nine or ten comes into view, and I feel my face cycling through shock, disbelief, dawning realization, and indescribable, wondrous joy at seeing my son for the first time.

Apparently it is an amusing sight, as Elizabeth laughs as she pulls my son close. "Will, this is your son, William Turner III. Bill, this is your father, William Turner, Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_."

My son's eyes are wide with wonder as he looks at me. I open my arms, uncertain. I have not even known of my son for his entire life, nor have I had very good father examples growing up. Will he even accept me?

It seems so, for he flies into my arms, much as Elizabeth did.

My family, the one that I once thought I would never have. Some higher power must love me.

I am betting on Calypso, as I am currently her favorite. Normally that is Jack _and_ I, but while she is unlikely to ever smite us, She recently found out Jack's remark about her being a woman scorned, and is annoyed with him.

* * *

My family and I spend the entire day together on the Island, talking, wandering where our feet take us. My son is eager to show me all of his favorite places, from the rock pool where he caught his first crab and learned to swim, to the little hollow where he used to hide when Elizabeth wanted him to do his chores. It never worked.

As it nears evening, my son runs to check the nets that he set out to catch fish from the river. Elizabeth and I wait on the beach, arms around each other as we watch the sunset.

The sun starts to sink into the waves, and Elizabeth turns to look at me. "Can you wait until Will returns before you go back to the _Dutchman_?"

I nod. "Longer than that. Most of the crew is on shore-leave at Tortuga. I sailed here with a skeleton crew, and told them to anchor off-shore for a few days."

Elizabeth nods, not fully realizing what I am saying. "Perhaps you can take Bill to see the _Dutchman_ at some point. He sails with me on the _Ocean's Heart_ sometimes, when I have to go somewhere. Anamaria captains it when I am not there."

So that is why Jack looks so nervous whenever someone mentions that ship. I must remember to laugh at him about it. And tell Calypso. I continue to watch Elizabeth, counting the seconds.

Finally the full implications of what I said sink in, and she pulls out of my arms to look me full in the face. "What do you mean, 'a few days'? What of the charge Calypso laid on the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, no matter who they are?"

I gave Elizabeth a mischievous smile. "Calypso was the one who laid down the duty. She favors me, for some reason, and said that if we remained true to each other for the ten years I would be bound at sea, then the curse would be obliterated."

I watch as her mouth drops open. It is rare to see Elizabeth lose composure. Then my wife's lips curved into a joyous smile. "Then you are free."

I nodded. "_We_ are free, Elizabeth. I must still ferry those who die at sea, but I am not bound there for so long. I am free now, to be with you and Will. To sail the seas or to stay on land as we wish. The three of us."

Is it possible for a heart to burst with happiness? I suppose I will never know, but it seems that Elizabeth is thinking the same thing. She cannot speak; as though there are no words to express what she feels.

Seeing Elizabeth speechless is even rarer than seeing her lose composure. I smile again and let out a contented sigh as Elizabeth pulls me back into her arms.

Decisions can wait until morning, my wife and I have ten years to make up for.

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_

* * *

_

_Sorry it took so long to get the final part of the trilogy up. I've been busy with TAFE, a trip half-way around the world, and another few stories that were beating me over the head to be written.  
__I'm taking a few things from the PotC Database, so tell me if I got anything wrong._

_You've taken this long to read the story, I'm sure you can spare another few seconds to review.  
If you say that you had to run out of the door, why were you cutting things so close? Same goes for reading in the middle of the night._

Thanks,  
Nat


End file.
